Entropy
by ionizable
Summary: Short little notes between James and Lily in which he makes no progress but, as he puts it, remains "disarmingly charming and adorable." Ending rewritten.


Evans,

You should really consider making use of that lovely four poster bed you've got in your room. It's nice and soft and warm and fluffy and comfortable, and I know those sore muscles in your back and neck would disappear if they got to sink themselves into soft downy mattresses and blankets instead of getting stretched all night while you slump over your books.

At any rate, I was the one who left a blanket on top of you by mistake. Silly me. Just can't seem to keep track of where I leave my blankets these days. Hope it didn't inconvenience you too much.

Oh and while I was there carelessly abandoning my blankets, I happened to absentmindedly make off with all your books. Must say, it was quite horrid of me, but let me assure you, all fifty pounds of solid bound textbooks are quite safe. However, I did also happen to leave a pillow in their place. I'm sure your cheekbones will thank you in the morning by being delightfully unsore. Feel free to keep the pillow, by the way, I've noticed you happen to have a lovely habit of drooling.

James

* * *

Potter,

I suppose I must pretend to appreciate your gesture, however unwarranted it was. You may leave my books at the same table you found them. I expect to find them by 5 o'clock tonight.

Lily

* * *

Evans,

I must say, you're quite the clever little minx. You win this round, but next time I'm prepared to wait as long as it takes for you to show up for our little (book-returning) date. Not to worry though, I'm as gracious a loser as I am a winner. If you're reading this, you've undoubtedly found all three of your textbooks exactly where you expected them to be… unless that dreadful textbook thief happened by and also felt the irresistible desire to make off with these lovely gems. Nasty piece of work, that one, just doesn't seem to know his boundaries lately. Perhaps we should set up a private meeting between us two Heads to discuss what exactly we're going to do with him.

James

P.S. It's only 8 o'clock right now, but I promise I can usually wait longer than this. Quidditch practice was ridiculously exhausting, and I don't think I can deprive my stomach of food any longer. Did you intentionally make me wait through dinner? Don't answer that. Some questions don't need to be asked.

P.P.S. I hope you don't mind, but I took a look at one of the books while I was waiting. At first I found the text to be quite baffling, as I have no prior knowledge regarding Muggle theories on… science, is it? It is however quite an interesting read once I established a shaky foundation and I must say, all that talk about the universe was positively scintillating. I can see why you choose this for your light bedtime fare. My right eye hasn't stopped twitching for about half an hour now. Wonder how you never seem to have twitchy eyes.

* * *

Potter,

Return the rest of my textbook immediately.

Lily

* * *

Evans,

I do apologize for borrowing half of your textbook, but I was fairly serious when I said the subject matter interested me. And I left you the other half, at least. Didn't think you would object too strongly if I borrowed it again, because it is extracurricular reading after all. I happen to know that you're still only covering common household features in Muggle Studies... Remus was babbling on about outpulls or inlets or some such wall device as he slept last night. How was the quiz?

No doubt you had it under control. Aside from the fact that you're a Muggle and should therefore be completely incapable of achieving anything less than an O in Muggle Studies, you're Lily Evans. Fullstop. You are never not in control. You never have been. Aside from when silly ponces like me do outrageous things such as humiliate you in front of the entire school, that is.

By the way, I apologize for that. Or those. Sirius thinks I must have made the both of us public spectacles no fewer than 65 times since the first time we boarded the Hogwarts Express… that is, a debacle a month. But a new year brings a new James. I am officially ready to cast aside our petty differences and immature grudges and less-than-humorous bickering. What say you?

James

P.S. I do believe we've only actually spoken face to face just a few more times than 65. If I had to make another guestimate I'd probably lob it into the 75 region. Not too far out of the ballpark, I think, because aside from our Head meetings we hardly socialize with each other. Shall we change that?

* * *

Evans,

I'm beginning to think you don't read these lovely notes I leave for you. The idea troubled me at first because I'm disarmingly charming and adorable in these, and it would be such a waste for you to miss even a single word of it, but I've accepted that this sentence is sort of pricky and I think I'll change the subject now before you can read it and solidify your dislike of me. Sort of interestingly counter-productive to my rather interesting goal because I am genuinely interested in you being interested in me as an interesting individual, since it's safe to say that it's with a high degree of interest that I regard you as an extremely interesting human being.

Attached are the papers Professor Dumbledore wanted the both of us to sign. I don't quite recall the exact location of where we were supposed to sign but I took a very educated guess and it shouldn't matter too much. Hopefully. Do me a favour and just sign above where I signed, that way if I signed in a totally random place it'll be less embarrassing if you signed there too.

James

* * *

Potter,

Yes, I do read these silly notes. Don't enchant it to slide over my pages and distract me in class next time.

Lily

* * *

Evans,

How did you know where we were supposed to sign?

James

* * *

Potter,

Paying attention to Professor Dumbledore is generally a good idea.

Lily

* * *

Evans,

Why were you paying attention? Isn't that the day he had a frog hiding in his beard?

James

* * *

Potter,

I always pay attention.

Lily

* * *

Evans,

Yes dear, and I don't love you less for it. Perfection is taxing on us imperfect bystanders but I happen to think it's a gorgeous trait to have. However, not necessary.

James

* * *

Evans,

Your continued brevity into complete nothingness is ridiculously cute. I mean it.

James

* * *

Potter,

Go away.

Lily

* * *

Evans,

But magicking notes in class is so fun.

James

* * *

Potter,

I'll take house points off if you don't stop.

Lily

* * *

Evans,

You're passing notes too!

James

* * *

Evans,

That was a low blow today in Charms. You know Professor Flitwick would easily believe you over me any day, and you didn't fail to take full advantage of that. Ruthless. I like it.

So as compensation for ducking out of detention by pushing all the blame onto me, I propose you abandon that lovely study schedule you've got established for tonight and we'll go do something crazy. How does that sound? New? Exciting? Intriguing? Are you holding your breath in suspense?

James

* * *

Potter,

No.

Lily

* * *

Evans,

You've really got to give up being so in control all the time.

James

* * *

Potter,

No, thank you, I quite enjoy the organization of my life.

Lily

* * *

Evans,

I wonder how much it will take to get you to relinquish this crazy desire of yours to be absolutely organized at every single moment of your waking life?

James

* * *

Evans,

I find your lack of response stimulating, and yet, I also eagerly await your brief replies which, concise though they be, fill me with a glow and happiness and warmth unlike anything you could imagine. Even hot chocolate right in the kitchens after a cold but exhilarating winter snowball fight can't compare to how ecstatic I am whether or not you reply.

Really, it's a win-win situation when it comes to you. You are always a winner in my book!

James

* * *

Potter,

Give me my book back.

Lily

* * *

Evans,

You've no idea how long I've been waiting to see you write that. I was expecting it to come up about three days ago, actually. In case you're interested, which I know you absolutely are, I finished the entire book and there are some interesting parallels to your life that I've noticed.

Not giving you back your book until you ask me what these parallels are. I know you're interested. People are always curious about themselves, especially when something so large and grand and vague like the energy of the universe is being connected with their humble, seemingly insignificant lives.

By the way, your life is very significant to me. In case you ever had that niggling doubt.

James

* * *

Potter,

I'll bite. What parallels?

Lily

* * *

Evans,

Oh, but that won't do unless you've read the entire book. Ah, I suppose we are at an impasse. I refuse to either spoil your pleasure reading or give up the book without making progress in my acquaintance of you. I guess we'll just have to read it together then. How does tomorrow after dinner in the library sound? I'll be waiting with bells on, darling.

James

* * *

Potter,

I've already read the book.

Lily

* * *

Evans,

I saw that smirk. You think you have your life laid out nicely for you, don't you?

James

* * *

Potter,

With you being the obvious exception.

Lily

* * *

Evans,

If there's one thing I learned from that book, it's that the universe is destined to constantly be approaching a maximum level of chaos. Orderliness is only kept at the expense of your surroundings—people like me, like your friends who never get to see you anymore, like your relatives who don't quite know what to do with you because they'd like to be there for you, if you only gave them a chance. You don't always need to carefully arrange every single aspect of your life, from your studying to your relationships. Embraaaaaace the messiness of life with open arms. Embraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaace the entropy!

James

* * *

Evans,

So I'm guessing by your lack of response that our unspecified meeting date and time and place have all been set. Excellent. Prepare to be surprised.

James

* * *

Potter,

I don't think it's possible for you to surprise me anymore.

Lily

* * *

Evans,

Don't you worry about that. Shall we say tonight? After dinner?

James

* * *

Potter,

Don't get your hopes up.

Lily

* * *

Evans,

Anything less than an outright refusal gets my hopes up like you would not believe.

James

* * *

Evans,

Don't you sigh and shake your head at me! I know you think I'm delightful.

James

* * *

Evans,

Is that a smile I see?

James

* * *

Evans,

I can see you hiding it!

James

* * *

Potter,

What will it take for you to stop sending me these notes?

Lily

* * *

Evans,

Go out with me?

James

* * *

A/N: so yes, this has been rewritten! or at least the ending. haha. when i first wrote this story i, uh... i got kind of bored in the middle of the story and just wanted to finish it lmao. so i came back and rewrote the ending a bit. hopefully it's a little less awkward and... yeah. i still think it could use some work :\ thoughts, comments, concrit are all very welcome~


End file.
